


占有欲

by Togo13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Summary: ABO大量私设   妹A 姐O
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. 灵魂标记

午休时间，Anna看着私人手机里好友发给自己的短信皱了一下眉毛。如果自己的理解没有出错，自家漂亮魅力无穷的姐姐在分化7年之后出现了灵魂标记引发了暂时发热，身体状态有可能会影响到下午片场的拍摄。希望Anna能帮忙想想办法。  
【我马上就过来，不要告诉姐姐】  
Anna发完短信之后在公司食堂里捞走自己提前准备好的盒饭就驱车前往亲姐姐Elsa所在的拍摄地。跑的高速公路，拢共花了不到20分钟。向保安出示提前准备好的许可证，Anna熟门熟路的摸到了房车边上。正儿八经的敲门进去，一点偷偷摸摸的感觉都没有。  
才刚刚进入房间，Anna就闻到一股极淡却十分明显的牛奶味信息素。自己可爱的姐姐红着脸，躺在床上。脸上盖着湿毛巾，胸口略快的起伏着。原先的白衬衫解开三颗扣子，露出锁骨。  
“Elsa？”Anna放下餐盒，缓步走到床边坐下。轻轻喊着姐姐的名字。房间里信息素浓度的增加速度让Anna觉得姐姐的情况比短信里汇报的要更加严重。  
Elsa似乎被高热搅浑了理智，对Anna轻声的呼喊没有反应。只是不规律粗浅的呼吸着。这给了Anna观察Elsa的时间。  
灵魂标记这东西，即使在AO之间也是极为少见的。有些人把这个当成真理，有人认为是玄学不必当真。但是对出现该标记的个体而言，影响是绝对的。  
Anna仔细观察着Elsa的身体，在胸口的左上方锁骨的位置发现了一个长度约10厘米左右的雪花图案，由大小不一的菱形方块构成。颜色很淡，如果不借着光线便很难发现。Anna看着那副漂亮的雪花图案忍不住伸手去碰触，可刚刚接触到的瞬间就被一股极热的触感刺激到收手，感到自己的指尖像是被灼烧一般。  
“Anna…？”一声细小又沙哑的声音从毛巾下传来，Anna赶忙倒了一杯水在床头柜放好。自己脱下笔直的西装外套挂在衣柜上，顺手解开自己衬衫的一粒扣子。将Elsa扶起来，抽了一个枕头给对方靠着。  
“姐姐，你还好吗？”看着Elsa微红的脸颊，Anna就知道这次发热影响不小。自己将备好的温水放在Elsa嘴边“先喝点水吧。”  
Elsa无言乖巧的喝光了杯子里的水，加了盐的水缓解了喉咙里的干渴。这时才有精力抽出一丝理智望向午休时间赶到自己身边的妹妹。  
“Anna……你怎么来了？”  
“我姐姐都发热了，怎么可能不过来。”Anna将自己的手覆在Elsa手掌上，大拇指轻轻摩挲着温热的掌背。  
“你还有工作。我休息一下就好了。”Elsa看着自己的妹妹无奈的摇了摇头，希望对方可以听话乖乖回去“Rapunzel已经帮我去买药了。”  
“但是这种状态一时间很难恢复吧？”Anna不由分说的坐上柔软的大床，一把将还在发热期的Elsa抱在怀里。也不管自己的西裤会不会变皱弄脏。  
“Anna…你的衣服…”Elsa推拒着牢牢抱住自己的妹妹，只是白费自己本就不多的力气。只能象征性的在Anna的怀里挣扎一下。  
“没事，房间里有熨斗。”Anna一边调整Elsa在自己怀里的位置一边嗅着自己最喜欢的牛奶味信息素。“姐姐，你好香啊。”将Elsa被汗水打湿的头发拨到一边，闭上眼睛脑袋靠在湿滑的肩膀上。鼻尖凑近脖颈Omega微微鼓起的腺体，鼻腔中的梨鼻器在疯狂的吸收热潮期中让人兴奋的信息素。  
“Anna…”被Anna抱住的瞬间，身体的热度就减轻了不少。Elsa可以感觉到有丝丝凉意在覆盖自己的身体，让折磨人的热度缓慢而确实的下降。身后Alpha很乖巧的没有散发属于自己的信息素，但呼吸打在敏感的后颈腺体上还是让Elsa身体微微颤抖着摄取快感“别…别蹭那里。”有别于热潮期的热度在体内燃烧，下腹习惯性收缩着带来一丝丝快感。  
“我还没蹭呢。”Anna双手环抱着Elsa的肚腹，轻轻拍打着，属于自己的薰衣草信息素缓慢的释放。“今天下午什么时候开始拍摄。”  
“下午两点。”闻到那股温驯好闻的信息素的Elsa身体习惯性的进入睡眠模式，身体的欲望在高热的折磨和信息素的安抚下渐渐进入休眠状态。  
“我们的时间不多了。”Anna看着自己的姐姐眼皮打架，也不忍心再折磨对方了。“来，稍微忍着点。”自己又凑近了Elsa一些。  
“嗯。”Elsa轻轻点着头，同意了Anna的行为。她知道Anna要做什么，自从自己的妹妹分化为Alpha之后，每个发情期都是这样过来的。来自上位Alpha的临时标记，可以让自己舒服不少。而且Anna每次临时标记都不会说什么。  
但是这次，Elsa在陷入睡梦之前听到Anna轻声询问自己  
“Elsa会相信灵魂标记吗？”


	2. 协会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要素混杂 超多私设

灵魂标记。  
那是会在少数人群中出现的特别符号，拥有命定之人的特殊标记。虽然不少人认为这只是身体因为各种因素而出现的特殊图案反应，可每位拥有灵魂标记的人却从未错漏。Anna看着姐姐锁骨上的那片雪花图案，陷入轻度焦虑。Anna不讨厌命运降临的使命感，可这时命运降临到Elsa身上Anna却觉得胃有些不舒服。不同于成结标记，所有的灵魂标记都是一对一独有的，从未有过两人以上拥有相同灵魂标记的情况出现。而且灵魂标记多在30岁以前出现，倘若自己没有出现相同的标记话……  
Anna抱着Elsa再次小小翼翼地碰触那片花瓣，可还是被烫的缩回了手。灵魂标记的排他性很强，若是非标记者碰触会被不同程度灼伤。Anna懊恼的低下头，不甘的嗅着Elsa的头发。淡淡的牛奶味让自己放松了不少，Anna决定不去想那些烦心事。自己还有时间，什么事都有可能发生。血亲之间出现灵魂标记的事虽然极为罕见，但好歹也是出现过。Anna这样安慰自己，轻轻拍着Elsa的小腹也陷入沉睡。  
当Anna从睡梦中醒来的时候，Elsa已经在房间的另一端补妆了。空气中那股甜甜的牛奶味消失无踪，Elsa也稳稳当当的穿好戏服，再也没办法看到那漂亮的雪花标记了。  
“你把裤子熨一下再走。”看见睡饱起床的妹妹，Elsa出声提醒。Anna闻声底头看着自己因为抱住Elsa睡觉而皱巴巴的裤子。  
“哦，抱歉。”Anna很自然的走到衣柜前，拿出一条大小适中的长裤换上。让一旁看着自己的Kai接过自己换下的皱巴巴西裤。“以后我会换了裤子再睡。”随意拉过一把椅子坐在Elsa身边看着最后的补妆步骤。Anna刚想吐槽一下Elsa这个角色妆容的复杂程度，姐姐的经纪人兼好友Rapunzel就快步冲进房车里看了一眼Elsa又看了一眼Anna。把一叠文件拍在桌子上，压低怒火说到“今天大家都没办法早点离开片场了，包括Anna。”  
Anna不解的站起来接过自己迅速熨好的西裤，望着Elsa，Elsa也很是不解的看向Anna。  
“发生什么了？”Elsa扭头看向Rapunzel，不觉得自己和妹妹睡了一个午觉就会发生什么了不得的事。  
“我不是演员也得留下来吗？”Anna换下有点发皱的衬衫，随便选了件夹克套上。打开被自己冷落不少时间的盒饭吃起来。  
“血猎协会的人说这边探测到了数值波动，要来检查。十分钟里发了5份紧急调查令。”  
“唔……啥？”Anna差点被自己凉掉的午饭给呛住，好不容易咽下嘴里的饭后咕咚咕咚的大口喝水。“血猎来检查？剧组不是早就做了全面检查还签了协议吗？”  
“他们要检查多久？”结束化妆的Elsa翻看起Rapunzel丢在桌子上的文件。里面大半都是协会发给剧组的紧急搜查通知，要求剧组全体人员不得离场接受协会的检查。那边的人一旦过来检查，就会严重耽误剧组的进度。于情于理，没人会欢迎那些烧钱的奇怪家伙。  
“不知道。听说那帮家伙安置在附近的探测点检测到了类似亲王级别血族的能量波动。”Rapunzel不在意的晃着手，开始整理桌子上的文件“现在都什么年代了还有这一出，十多年前的围剿让那些高级吸血鬼都死的比大熊猫还少了。为什么那种奇怪的协会现在还能存在？”  
“因为还有低级吸血鬼？”几年前Anna还在报纸上看到过吸血鬼伤人事件。这些年倒是完全看不到了，除了一些低血的狼人和猎人在狩猎时狂化伤害到平民外，新闻里再没有什么值得提出来的非人类新闻了。  
“协会的血族科普你看过没有？”Rapunzel怂怂鼻子哼出一口气“一旦上位的血族死亡，缺少继任者的话高阶血族所有的下属吸血鬼都会死亡。至少协会里发的科普书是这么写的。”  
“如果上位血族增加，协会工作量会大很多。”Elsa拿起一张附有波形图的纸琢磨着“对普通百姓而言也是很大的隐患。无论出于什么目的，协会都有排查的必要。”  
“可现在处于转型期的协会会高兴吗？”重新穿好衣物的Anna想到公司最近的发展方向，突然问了这么一句“最近他们似乎在往生物科技方面发展，我公司的人和他们有过几次接触。”  
“血族也能做人体实验吗？”Rapunzel随口问了一句，又像想到什么呸呸了几下“那些家伙有那种实力吗？”  
“没有实力他们也无法存活到现在吧。”Rapunzel调侃的说到“虽然外援也是实力的一部分。”  
“血猎协会要怎么检查？”Elsa一边过下午的剧本一边问检查人员的情况。  
“听说是有仪器，好像可以查出人类是不是吸血鬼的样子。”  
“仪器坏了怎么办？”Anna冷不丁问了这么一句。  
“他们命不好吧。”Rapunzel笑着回答了这个问题。


	3. 味道

Anna因此晚了两个小时才回到公司。协会大队人马赶到剧组进行检查时也没能发现能量波动源头在哪，剧组每个成员看起来都是普普通通的人，检测结果也是。  
为了弥补迟到漏掉的时间，Anna不得不埋头加班。但下午协会的检查始终让Anna无法定下心来完成工作，不得已分心在工作间隙抽空过了一遍协会出版的血族科普读物。直到晚上九点，Anna手头上的事才处理干净顾不得没吃晚饭而咕咕叫起来的肚子，抄起车钥匙就往Elsa的剧组住所赶。姐姐戏份最多的场景在前几天已经拍完，剩下的镜头每天拍摄时间不会超过晚上十点。Anna很有信心能赶在Elsa睡觉前碰个面。将车子开在里酒店比较近的地方，带好口罩和风衣从地下车库小心赶到房间门口。掏出备用房卡直接进去了。  
Anna摸到房间里时，看见Elsa穿着睡衣扬起头咕咚咕咚的喝着一大瓶温水。  
“今天下午温度有那么热吗？”Anna走进房间锁上门的瞬间，肚子就不争气的响了起来。咕噜噜的响声在空旷的房子里回荡，Anna尴尬的看着喝完水的Elsa想扯出一丝讨好的笑容。  
“又没吃晚饭？”听到声音的Elsa果断放下杯子，没有回答Anna的问题而是走到门口，站定。直勾勾地看着站的笔直的妹妹，Anna脸绷的紧紧的，生怕姐姐拿不吃晚饭问自己的罪。  
“今天工作有点多，没来的急。”解释的话一下子就从Anna嘴里蹦出来，流畅的不得了。  
“来这边看我倒是快的不得了。自己去厨房，没吃饭之前不准进卧室。”Elsa伸手捏了捏Anna的脸颊，没多做什么。撂下这句话就飘进卧室了，也不管Anna有多想自己。  
“好吧……”Anna懊恼的摸进厨房，抱怨自己为什么不在车上随便摸点零食垫肚子。委屈的晃荡在小厨房里随便找了点面包西红柿香肠什么的做了一个简易三明治填饱肚子，还灌了一袋牛奶入腹。  
Anna吃饱喝足，又洗漱干净后才敢敲开卧室房门，这时Elsa已经盖起小毯子靠卧在床上看书了。  
卧房里冷气开的很足，凉风呼呼的吹。  
听到敲门声，Elsa没抬头，什么话都没有说。只是将翻页的右手放到床边拍了拍。没几秒一只大型红毛犬就乖巧的趴在自己身边，脑袋枕着自己的大腿。散发着温暖的热度。  
Elsa合上书放床头柜上，左手轻轻挠着Anna的下巴。Anna笑着发出咕噜噜的声音靠在Elsa怀里，一天的疲惫便烟消云散了。  
“有这么舒服吗。”Elsa看着如同大型犬般翻身求蹭的Anna忍不住笑出声，右手轻轻揉着Anna柔软的长发。  
“嗯。”Anna环抱住姐姐的腰，脸贴着腰腹轻蹭着。鼻尖满是香甜的信息素。“姐姐的味道闻起来很舒服。”忍不住抬头仰望Elsa，却发现对方在自己提到味道的时候很轻微地皱了一下眉头。  
Anna有些不解。  
“发热期都结束了，你怎么还闻得到？”Elsa将Anna头发卷到手指上把玩起来，正想调笑妹妹却发现Anna直愣愣的看着自己。  
目不转睛的盯着。  
“Anna？我的脸上有什么吗？”  
“Elsa今天，那个标记的浮现是不是对你影响很大。”Anna耷拉下眉毛可怜惜惜的看着Elsa，像只小狗般求安抚。但疑问的话却被自己说的十分肯定。  
“不，怎么会。”Elsa吃惊的眨了眨眼，心跳却因为妹妹的问题漏掉一拍。“你为什么会这么想？我只是被标记影响有些间接发热而已。”  
“但是我在提到味道的时候，你…”Anna琢磨着该如何说出自己的问题“你似乎对现在能闻到的味道反应有点大。这是灵魂标记的副作用吗？”  
还没有灵魂标记的Anna，对那种东西的了解仅限于最近几年的出版物。  
“不。灵魂标记不会有那种副作用。”Elsa轻轻摇了摇头，捏了捏Anna的脸颊“我没事，相信我。”下意识露出一个自认为完美的标准笑容。  
可Anna看见那个笑容的瞬间就觉得自己的胃在下沉，被一股无形的力量紧紧拽住。心脏沉闷的跳动着。刺痛和冷汗迅速从脊背冒出。在Elsa分化后的两年内这样的笑容自己看过无数次。那是将自己和他人拒之门外的标准笑容。  
“如果你真的没事就亲我一下。”Anna忽视那种诡异的害怕，强迫自己压下焦躁难耐的情绪，撑起自己的身体，斜靠近Elsa。“你向我保证过不再有事瞒着我。”有意用那种十分受伤又渴求的眼神看着自己的亲姐姐。上有政策下有对策，Anna知道该如何从姐姐嘴里问出问题。  
“姐姐，拜托了。”  
“我……”  
这些年，Elsa最见不得Anna用这样的表情向自己撒娇。Elsa知道，自己一定会忍不住去呵护照顾妹妹。因此下意识地皱起眉头，不知道该如何向Anna解释。眼睛焦急的不停的眨着，思考了很久后一脸坚决的看着Anna。  
“我现在可以闻到不同种族的味道。”  
说出了不可思议的话。  
“哇哦，这可真是……太了不起了。”Anna有些吃惊姐姐的坦诚，本来以为自己还要再撒会娇才能得到姐姐的回应，没想到就这么直接告诉自己了。  
这意味着什么呢？Anna想到了一种可能性，但没有去问。只是乖乖的等待姐姐把话说完。  
“而且……”  
Anna鼓励的对Elsa点点头，希望姐姐继续说下去。  
“根据我闻到的味道判断，剧组就有不少的非人类。”  
Elsa一脸平静的说出了自己的看法。


	4. 陪伴

“…………wait？what？”  
Anna沉默了好一会才问出声，自己有想过各种各样的回答。唯独这个回答Anna一时间难以消化接受。  
“剧组有…非人类？”Anna把声线压的极低，以免叫出来。强迫自己端端正正坐在床上，右手死死握住左手手腕。脑子飞快旋转着，思考着该出口询问的第一个问题是什么。  
“可…可是…”Anna非常不理解地看着浮现出一丝苦笑的Elsa“今天他们不是来剧组了吗？”  
那些协会的人没能查出来吗？  
Anna不敢问这个问题。如果真的是这样，那么自己姐姐身边会有多少不确定因素。会有多少人…  
“Anna。”Elsa的手放在Anna手上，大拇指摩挲着妹妹温热的手背来缓解妹妹的不安。“剧组很安全，大家的气味里都没有恶意。”  
“……唔”Anna涨红了脸，抿着嘴唇，喉咙里发出尖锐的气声。以此来缓解尖叫的欲望。  
“可他们都…不是人类。”Anna瞪着Elsa，一字一句地向Elsa倾诉“我…我们没办法保证，哦不…姐姐我想我需要冷静一下。”又焦虑地闭起眼睛，想尽办法消化这过于诡异的事实。而漏看了Elsa那瞬间苦恼的脸色。  
“没事的。”Elsa温柔的把Anna抱在怀里，一下又一下地抚摸着Anna的脊背“我明白这是很难让人接受的事实。但是请相信我。”  
“我…我该怎么保证你的安全呢？”Anna无力的趴在Elsa怀里，脸贴着姐姐的下颌，伸手抓住对方睡衣的衣摆在指尖蹂躏着。“如果有些人只是装出一幅友好的面孔而准备对你出手呢？我们连那些人是什么种族都不知道。”  
Anna知道剧组的大家就很照顾Elsa，可现在，完全变了。  
从Elsa嘴里听到剧组里有非人类的存在后，Anna就不安极了，恐惧牢牢攥着Anna的心脏。让Anna感到呼吸困难。  
Anna抬头看着Elsa，明明决定要保护好姐姐的。可现在变成了需要Elsa来安慰呵护自己。  
“姐姐……我”Anna想到了一个方法“我明天可以陪着你工作吗？”  
“陪着我？”Elsa吃惊的看着怀里的妹妹“我在这里很安全。你还有公司的事要处理，”  
“公司有Kai看着，只是一天不要紧的。我，我得看看剧组的那些人是不是……我得自己确认一遍。”Anna把脸埋在Elsa肩口，压着声线说出自己的顾虑。“以前我不知道他们之中有非人类，所以没太在意。现在我知道了，或许可以更好的判断那些人对姐姐的看法。”Anna扬起脑袋，睁着自己湿漉漉的大眼睛看着Elsa。  
Elsa只是苦笑着摸了摸Anna的头“如果你真的发现了有人对我不利，你会怎么做？”  
“呃…我…我会…”Anna没想到姐姐一上来就给自己出了道难题。“我陪着你到杀青？”一时间Anna还真想不出什么好办法来保证Elsa的安全。都是非人类了，有些不属于人类的能力也很正常。  
“我们都是…人类。这样不就是给别人喂靶？”  
“我可以多请点保镖，至少他们明面不会太大张旗鼓的对你下手？”  
“暗地里也不会。”Elsa叹了一口气，拍拍Anna的脸颊“大家都是认真工作的，别太担心了。”  
“可是…万一有人觉察到了呢？他觉得你…唔有威胁打算对你下手呢？”Anna还是不安的看着Elsa，不知道那股诡异的不安是源于何处。  
“Anna。”Elsa放轻了调子呼喊妹妹的名字，凑过去在嘴角上亲了一下。“你不放心的话，明天再当一次小助理如何？”  
“好！”Anna被姐姐亲吻之后愣了几秒，回过神来之后拼命点头。生怕明明下一秒就反悔“我会好好干活的！”  
“所以，现在？”Elsa看着尾巴都要晃起来的Anna差点笑出声。  
“我马上睡觉！”Anna举起一只手信誓旦旦的宣誓，还煞有介事的想把被子往自己身上捞。  
“换了衣服再睡。”Elsa看见Anna不再纠结气味问题之后安心靠回床头。看着活泼的妹妹在眼前蹦来跳去，既欣慰又有少许不安。  
Elsa嗅着Anna的味道什么都没有说，只是看着比自己小三岁的妹妹换好衣服后乖巧的躺在自己身边。自己一伸出手一团毛茸茸暖烘烘的人形抱枕就乖乖窝在自己怀里。  
Elsa一边抚摸着Anna柔软顺滑的头发一边亲吻Anna的额头“晚安，Anna。”  
“晚安，Elsa。”  
姐妹俩相拥着陷入沉睡。


	5. 秘密

或许是Anna一直以来姐控的口碑，这样一个大忙人给自己姐姐当场务助理，剧组的人都没怎么过问，最多来调侃一下小心狗仔就走了。  
这让Anna高兴又疑惑。  
“我为什么要小心狗仔？又没有做什么见不得人的事。”站在Elsa身边帮忙遮阳的Anna半蹲着看向拍摄现场，眼里全是不解。  
“因为你们两个凑在一起被拍到就可以上头版头条。”  
啪的一声，Anna脑袋落下卷纸的敲击，不痛不痒。Elsa和Anna同时回头，看见金发长的过分的好友就站在身后，手里拿着一打文件。气势汹汹地看着姐妹俩。  
“这是有人气的证明。”Anna理直气壮地回应着。  
Elsa看着办事回来的经纪人有点担心，以往Anna偷摸来看望自己好友都少不了一顿数落。  
“Anna没给你惹事吧？”Rapunzel望向Elsa，比起自己带的演员长发公主更担心演员的妹妹惹祸上身。  
“Anna很乖，今天她主动提出来要照顾我。”这么说的同时Elsa伸出手摸了摸Anna的脑袋。  
这种被当成小孩子的感觉让Anna既高兴又尴尬，有些别扭的看着Elsa来缓解自己的尴尬。却发现姐姐用一种非常吃惊的表情看着Rapunzel，虽然那表情只出现了不到一秒钟。但那剧烈的情绪波动产生的反差足以让Anna生疑。  
“Rapunzel…你…”Anna扭过头看向好友，刚想问点什么却发现Rapunzel一脸什么都没看见的样子塞给自己一本很厚的硬壳书。  
“干嘛塞给我这个…哦。”看到书名的Anna立刻反应过来，接过话题。“你怎么知道我要这本书？”  
“大晚上求人寻书的是谁？”Rapunzel露出一副和煦的笑容，拍了拍Anna的肩膀。  
“我只是稍微提到了一下。”Anna看着好友面不改色的撒谎，还拍了拍那本书的封皮。  
“没想到你居然会给Anna带礼物。”Elsa也调整好自己的心态开始调侃好友，不过Anna明显听出姐姐话里的生硬。  
“我怎么会忘了给你礼物呢。来，科罗纳的特产可要收好哦。”Rapunzel笑嘻嘻地将一个小木盒子塞到Elsa手里“片场不许拆。”  
“我没打算在片场拆。”Elsa看了刻有奇异花纹的盒子，在手里把玩了一会就塞到自己的包里稳妥的放好。  
“这可是好东西。”Rapunzel哼哼笑着将照看Elsa的责任丢给Anna，自己准备开溜“今天的任务就交给你了，照顾好你姐。我今天下午还有合同要谈，晚上见。一起吃个饭啊，我请客。”  
“这次可别破费太多啊。”Anna对好友挥了挥手，欣然接下了这个任务。  
“一餐而已，穷不死我。”说完这句话，长发公主就风也似的溜不见如影了。只在电话短信里留下【晚上详谈】的短信。  
Elsa和Anna对望了几秒，只能无奈的摇摇头。有什么问题只能晚上再问清楚了。  
“不过…”Anna看着姐姐提出了一个严肃的问题“今天晚上Elsa有夜戏要拍吗？”  
“还有最后一场要拍。”  
这晚饭能不能吃到呢。Anna为此焦虑起来。

晚上，剧组不负众望的加班到晚上十一点，和Rapunzel约好的晚饭变成了在房间里吃烧烤。为了第二天的拍摄，Rapunzel很贴心地没有捎上酒精饮料，而且准备好了加了些蜂蜜的柠檬水。  
三个人沉默的吃着烤羊肉串，Elsa吃的很慢，Anna因为心事重重，进食速度也比以往慢了很多。Rapunzel看着沉默寡言的姐妹俩，清了清嗓子。自己开了头。  
“我知道的也不多，别指望我把所有事情都告诉你们。”  
Elsa吃烤串的手顿了一下，用纸巾搽干净嘴边的油渍将肉全部吞吃下肚，认真的看着Rapunzel问了自己最想问的问题“为什么帮助我和Anna？”  
“因为我们从小就是好朋友，老爸他们没做到的事我认为我可以做到。”  
Elsa点了点头“谢谢你Rapunzel。”结束了自己的询问。  
Anna看着两人这诡异的对话百思不得其解“姐姐，你就不问了？”觉得姐姐应该会问Rapunzel很多问题来解答自己的疑惑，而不是只问一个象征性质的问题就结束了。  
“问题的答案应该我们自己去寻找，而不是让好友找到了再给我们。对我…我们来说。知道太多反而不太安全。”Elsa似乎是看出了Anna的疑惑，解释起来。  
Anna依旧不解的看着Elsa，眉毛都快皱到一起去了。  
“有什么不安全的？我们要对付的不就是血猎协会的那些人吗？……哦，该死的。”Anna话刚出口就意识到了，现在知道太多反而会更糟糕的原因。  
“协会那些人不是近几年才开始转型吗？怎么会…”Anna可不希望自己手里的几个大项目因为意外而被其他人截胡。再财大气粗的公司，关键项目可不是说丢就丢。  
“他们有人脉。”Elsa下意识将手放在胸口上，攥住自己的衣领“借助以前的那些技术转型不是太困难的事。”  
“那现在我能知道什么？”Anna有些焦虑的挠了挠脑袋，想更新一下自己的信息库。虽然说知道多了会影响自己与关键人物的交往模式，但什么都不知道实在是没办法满足自己的好奇心。  
“你可以自己问啊。”Rapunzel笑着解决掉一串烤羊肉，得意的翘起二郎腿晃着脚“仅限今天晚上哦。”  
Anna看了看Elsa又看了看Rapunzel。  
“我就问一个问题，”觉得这种解密过程还是自己去体验更好，提前剧透反而会引来不必要的麻烦，影响到Elsa的工作就不好了。  
“这要看严重程度了，会影响到你们姐妹安全的我只会回答是与否。”  
“足够了。”Anna点了点头，思索着关键的一问。  
“Rapunzel，你是什么种族的非人类？”Elsa当时吃惊的表情让Anna记忆犹新，无论如何都想要知道这个童年好友究竟是什么人。对身边的人多了解一些还是有好处的，至少在危机时刻可以更好的相互照应。  
“纯血的黄金龙，家族因此受到誓言的制约。”继续啃着烤肉的长发公主毫不在意的回答到，还附赠了一点点小八卦“我们家祖上就和你们家族关系不错了，不过我这次可是作为好友来帮忙的。”  
Rapunzel的答案，完全超出了Anna的预料。


	6. 苏醒其一

晚上，Rapunzel离开房间的时候Anna还处在恍惚状态。呆呆地坐在沙发上，看不出在想什么。即使Elsa牵着Anna的手到浴室里洗澡也只是对莲蓬头喷出的水流有些近乎本能的反应。  
“Anna，你还好吗？”Elsa焦虑的咬着嘴唇看着坐在床上自我消化的Anna，有猜到这些事情对Anna影响很大。但完全没想到差点击穿妹妹的理智。  
“我……”Anna眼神放空的靠在床头，想说什么又说不出来。只能撑起身子把自己埋在Elsa怀里嗅着熟悉的牛奶味信息素来缓解自己的不安。“我只是太吃惊了……”  
“你吃惊到洗澡的时候都没粘着我，应该是真的吓到了。”Elsa抱着Anna，一下又一下抚摸着妹妹的秀发。希望可以让Anna好受些“我很抱歉。”  
“别担心我，Elsa。”Anna这么说却蔫在姐姐怀里，一点点消化这难以置信的事实“我只是需要一些时间。如果我是白天知道这个消息的话，感觉最近几天的合同都要谈不好了。”  
“我相信你谈判的时候状态一定很好。”Elsa笑着亲吻Anna的额头，轻轻拍拂着背。  
“我觉得我脑子现在一片空白，好像什么知识都被丢出去了。觉得现在没办法理解那些非人类的存在。”  
“害怕了？”  
“没有，只是…这事太不可思议了。昨天在我眼前都还只是普通人类，现在却告诉我…Elsa你难道不觉得这个进度对我们来讲太快了？”  
“你现在还有心情开玩笑，就证明这个信息量对你来讲不算太快。”Elsa安抚性的亲吻了Anna的嘴角  
“哦……如果每次你都愿意这样对我，我可以接受更刺激的消息。”Anna伸手摸了摸自己的嘴角，整个人黏在Elsa身上“我是认真的。”  
“Anna。”Elsa把怀里的大型犬调了个更舒服的位置抱着“别这么说。”  
“这只是个玩笑，我会照顾好自己的。”Anna窝在姐姐怀里闭上眼睛，静静听着熟悉的心跳。今天听到的事已经够疯狂了，但是自己心里还有更加疯狂的猜测。但Anna决定不去想那些事。

Elsa抱着Anna迟迟没有入睡，灵魂标记不过出现3天自己的身体就出现了明显的变化。这种变化在夜间更加明显，就像体内的有一些被冻住的东西在缓慢融化流出。一点一滴的浸润自己身体。  
比以往更加敏锐的嗅觉和诡异的听觉在折磨自己的五感，而且自己脑袋里时不时会蹦出毫无印象的记忆片段。  
Elsa皱着眉抱住Anna，让自己更贴近妹妹。在陌生的心跳鼓动和温热的怀抱中慢慢陷入沉睡。

第二天Elsa醒来的时候，Anna已经洗漱好坐在自己身边敲着平板电脑开始处理工作了。  
这是很难得的事，以往都是Elsa比Anna先起来。  
Elsa看着工作中的妹妹刚想说什么，就看见对方放下手里的工作望过来。  
“早上好Elsa，你今天可睡的真够久的。”Anna笑着站起来，伸手把Elsa从床上抱起来向浴室移动。  
“久？现在几点了？”Elsa认为自己是被体内的生物钟叫醒的，虽然醒来之后还有些不太清醒。  
“早上…我看看，早上十点半了。”  
“What？！”Elsa的睡意醒了大半，挣扎着想要跳下Anna的怀抱。  
“嘿，嘿，冷静点Elsa。你今天下午才有拍摄呢，时间还来得及。”Anna稳稳抓住突然开始乱动的姐姐，稳稳放在浴室的镜子前。  
“这不是重点。”看见镜子里的自己，Elsa强迫自己冷静下来。双手撑在洗脸盆上，紧闭双目回想自己的睡觉经历。“重点是我居然十点半了才起床，这不可能。”  
“是不是昨天拍摄太累了？”Anna担忧的看着Elsa，同时又对姐姐依然柔顺的头发动手动脚。捏住边缘的头发轻轻揉搓着。  
Elsa抬头看着镜子里的Anna，因为睡衣的缘故，自己锁骨附近的灵魂标记清晰可见。而且和第一次见到相比，颜色更接近冰块冻结百年以上的蓝色。  
Anna一边看着镜子里Elsa的灵魂标记一边吞口水担心着Elsa的身体情况。“晚点起床也是很正常的。”  
“不，我一直都是很早就可以起来的。”Elsa恐惧的看着镜子里的自己。头发和以往一样柔顺，脸上也没有浮肿和黑眼圈。看起来和以前早起的自己一模一样，除了自己眼里的恐惧。Elsa眨了几下眼睛，尽量调整自己的表情。如果这样一副面孔去拍摄现场完全是演员失格。  
“哦，Elsa你的脸色看起来有点糟糕。我…”Anna的话还没说完就被Elsa打断了。  
“不，我今天没问题的。你需要回公司了。”Elsa迅速调整了自己的状态，看起来和以往一样精神。无情的拒绝了Anna的帮助。  
“真的吗？”Anna小心翼翼地看着Elsa，左右也没办法挑出自己姐姐有什么问题。“那，有什么事一定要和我说。我会立刻赶过来的！”站在Elsa身侧抓住Elsa的手，放在自己胸口说到。  
“我会的，所以不要太担心我。好吗？”Elsa碰到Anna胸口的瞬间呼吸一滞，又马上恢复过来。自己一边说着推着Anna的肩膀把人请出浴室。  
在关门落锁的下一瞬间Elsa瘫倒在地上。  
浴室的隔音效果还不错，Anna并没有听到姐姐落地的声音。  
Elsa攥紧拳头，控制着自己突然升起的奇特焦渴感。“该死…”眼前失焦严重，看不清浴室里的情况。  
Elsa尽量多次深呼吸，背靠着门缓慢地站起来。花了好几秒种遏制住那种欲望之后，发现原本空旷的浴室里多了一些近乎透明的白色粉末。下意识伸手去碰触那些物体后，那些微粒发出细微的嚓嚓声在指尖凝结成了冰晶。  
Elsa一言不发的看着眼前发生的一切。


	7. 亲吻

Elsa从浴室里出来的时候，脸色看上去比平时要疲惫些许，花费的时间也比平时多了不少。Anna走上前刚想要问些什么，但都被姐姐温柔又疲惫的微笑堵住了。无奈之下，Anna只能嘟囔着转身帮Elsa准备好下午需要的东西收进包里，在Rapunzel来接班后赶回公司上班了。  
在担心Elsa个人安全的轻度焦虑中结束一天的工作后Anna马上赶去陪伴Elsa，好说歹说得到了陪伴睡觉的权限，晚上抱着姐姐睡觉补充所谓的Elsa养分。然后第二天早起再赶去工作。  
好在这样让Anna不安的日子没有持续太久，不到两周Elsa就杀青了。只可惜杀青当天Anna因为早就定好的工作会议抽不开身，没办法赶到现场为姐姐庆贺。  
只能抽空给Elsa发了几个庆贺短信。  
结束会议后Anna带着着签好的合同，从口袋里抽出手机往办公室走，准备回到办公室就给Elsa打电话。可刚一开门就发现自己一直想着的人坐在办公室的沙发上，喝着咖啡温柔的看着自己。  
“Elsa！”Anna激动的冲过去，将那一叠合同丢在茶几上。连自己的手指被划破了都没感觉到。  
兴奋地坐在Elsa身边，紧紧抓住Elsa的手“你…你怎么就来了？结束拍摄了？”巨大的兴奋感让Anna激动的不知道该说些什么“你还好吗？剧组没有留你吃饭？一个人来的？路上安全吗？没有狗仔跟踪你吧？”  
Elsa看着兴奋到像是大型犬一般原地直跺脚的妹妹出声温柔地安抚对方的情绪“Anna，冷静点。我现在很好，导演虽然想留我吃饭但是我更希望先看到你…”  
“Elsa！”Anna听到姐姐的话激动的抱住Elsa，拼命地蹭着。手指上被纸张划破的伤口因为用力而破裂出血，指尖划过Elsa的外套时尖锐的痛感让Anna冷静不少。  
“嘶…嗷，哦。抱歉Elsa我大概是太激动把手划破了。”Anna看着手指的血迹，想要用纸擦干净“我记得房间里有药箱。”  
“你还是这么不小心。”Elsa露出一抹笑容，托着Anna受伤的手放到自己眼前，细小的血珠正慢慢从伤口沁出“还好伤口不深，如果感染了就很麻烦。”  
“Sorry，我绑个创可贴就好。Elsa……”Anna扭头想看看医药箱被自己放什么地方了。可指尖传来的感觉让Anna回头，看着Elsa吃惊的睁大了眼。  
那是湿润而温热的触感。  
Elsa托着Anna的手掌，扶起那根受伤的手指。低头，将受伤的指尖含在嘴里。舌头舔去铁锈味的鲜血，灵活的在伤口上滑动着。唾液沾满了Anna的指尖。  
“Elsa……”Anna看着姐姐低头含住自己的指尖即疑惑又兴奋。丝丝薰衣草味的Alpha信息素不受控制的散发出来，Anna可以感受到那灵活湿滑的舌头在安抚自己的伤口。略尖的犬齿蹭过伤口，让少许血液继续渗出。  
意料之外并没有刺痛的感觉。  
自己的血液被Elsa一点点舔舐干净。Anna觉得自己的身体在慢慢变热，奇异的快感一下又一下刺戳着自己的脊骨。  
Elsa嗅着Anna的信息素恋恋不舍地抽出Anna的手指，抬头看着妹妹。自己的唾液被拉出一根很短的透明丝线。  
“Anna。”Elsa轻轻呼喊着Anna的名字。  
Anna呆呆地看着姐姐，好久才晃过神来。  
发现自己手指上的湿滑液体已经被医用棉球擦干净了。手指的伤口被涂抹了液体创可贴，不再流血，因为液体的特殊成分伤口的刺激感很小。“谢谢。”动了动自己的手指，还是很灵活。  
Anna盯着自己的手指看了看，又扭头去看Elsa。发现姐姐正目不转睛的看着自己。  
一肚子的话被Elsa盯着说不出来，Anna下意识的回避Elsa的视线。觉得自己的脸有点烫。  
“以后要小心点可别在被划破手指了。”Elsa一脸淡定的站起来开始收拾东西“晚上我请你吃饭，你什么时候下班。”  
“现在！姐姐想去哪里吃饭？”Anna猛的站起来，抓住Elsa的手。“我…我以后一定会注意安全的！”  
Elsa看着Anna一副信誓旦旦的模样笑了出来“我相信你，Anna。”向前几步，走近分化后个子比自己高了一点点的妹妹。  
踮起脚，在妹妹的耳边轻声说着“我可不能每次都帮你消毒，Anna。”话音刚落，便轻轻碰了一下Anna嘴唇。  
下一瞬间，金色的精灵飘到门口转到握把。回头对还在发呆的Anna微笑“我在车库等你，别迟到。”


	8. 安慰

当Anna彻底回过神的时候，Elsa已经消失在门口了。因为过于吃惊而僵在原地，颤抖着举起双手捂住自己的嘴唇回味着那一瞬间的柔软。  
“Elsa……”  
Anna呆立着，不可思议地看着Elsa离去的门口。心脏因为姐姐一个小小的吻而疯狂跳动。  
大脑叫嚣着要自己跳起来为获得了姐姐的一个吻而欢呼，却发现心脏过于剧烈的跳动让手脚比起以往更缺少力量。不得已跌跌撞撞走向办公桌摊在椅子上，粗重的喘息着，身体不住的发抖。Anna不再去控制自己嘴角的笑容，傻兮兮的笑了起来。  
Elsa微红着脸，刷卡乘坐专用电梯来到私人车库。没走几步就两脚一软，跌坐在地上。背靠着一辆深绿色的SUV。“真糟糕。”Elsa把脸埋在手心，厌恶自己这次冲动的行为。原本自己的欲望控制的好好的，可当问到Anna指尖流出的鲜血时。一股近似于嗅到Anna信息素的猛烈欲望从身体里喷涌而出，大脑不断的发出靠近Anna吞噬掉对方血液的想法。自己耗尽全部理智才克制住抓住妹妹手腕啃食脖颈的欲望“……怪物。”

Anna在办公室里做了好几个深呼吸，甚至于窜进自己的休息室里在里面做了几十个负重组合跳才缓解了兴奋到想要蹦起来的欲望。  
脸红彤彤的，小跑着进入属于自己的车库。却一眼就看到了靠着车门站着，淡然地看着车库出口的姐姐。  
“Elsa？”Anna靠近的时候感觉到一丝轻微的寒意，却没有发现任何与冰相关的东西在。车库里的空调也没有很冷。“我…我们今天开这辆车出去吧。”举起钥匙，Elsa左边的小SUV车灯闪了闪。  
“好啊。”Elsa看着Anna笑了起来，很自然的打开车门做到副驾驶的位置上“今天可是你请客，别去太晚让我们排队。”  
“我已经预约好了，不用排队。”Anna跟着Elsa钻进车子里，坐在驾驶位上准备导航去饭店。  
同时瞄了一眼Elsa，没看出来姐姐和平时有什么区别。但又觉得在进入车库看见Elsa的第一瞬间感受到了和平时不一样的强烈的疏离感。  
Anna为此感到焦虑与害怕。  
“Elsa……晚上想吃什么？”Anna将车子开出车库，小心翼翼地提起日常话题“那家店今天晚上有特殊菜谱。”  
“你请客，你来选。”Elsa闭上眼睛将头歪到一边“补一会觉，到了地方叫我。”  
这样有些逃避交流的举动让Anna心里更加没底。明明是有了不一样的关系发展，却被这种拒绝的行为搅得心神不宁。  
“行，到了我会叫你起来的。”Anna这样说着让自己专注于开车之中，希望这次的晚饭可以驱散自己的不安。  
说是要补觉的Elsa完全没有睡意，自己只是单纯的把眼睛闭上，装作睡觉的样子。受到那些冰晶和灵魂标记的影响，每当到了晚上脑海里就会出现一些以前不曾见过的画面，那些像是被封存的记忆在一点点滑出来。Elsa讨厌这种变化的感觉。

这顿晚饭，Anna吃的有点不是滋味。Elsa睡到饭店后恢复了以往的状态，自己提起什么话题都会很好的回应看起来很正常。除了当话题要转到两个人关系上时会有明显转移话题举动之外，Elsa晚上的表现堪称完美。  
得益于Elsa电影杀青，Anna终于可以正大光明的把Elsa接回家休息了。不过也就只有几天的时间。  
“怎么感觉你比我还要忙。”Anna换上一套居家服看着在浴室里试水温的姐姐“这个月都没有回家。”哼哼唧唧的嘟囔着在Elsa身边蹲下。  
“我现在不就是回来陪你了。”Elsa放了合适的水温后扭头看着Anna，像小时候一样用小拇指轻轻点了一下Anna的鼻尖“这次我有半个月的休息时间。”  
“才半个月。”Anna不怎么高兴的怂了怂鼻尖，站起来把Elsa抱在怀里抱怨起来“这段时间你可不能什么都不说，就自己一个人跑到什么地方去不管我了。”  
“我会一直陪着你的。”Elsa苦笑着拍了拍Anna的背以示安慰。  
“然后你就又要离开我了…”想到这里平时被工作压的快精神焦虑的Anna开始感受到酸涩的味道“我宁愿辞……”  
话还没说完就被Elsa捂住了嘴。Elsa严肃的看着Anna。下一秒，Elsa紧皱的眉头就松开颇为无奈的看着Anna“别那么说，Anna。”  
“可是我们一个月都见不到几次面，如果不是因为你最近在附近拍电影我们都快两个月没有见面了。”Anna委屈的看着姐姐，眼睛有点发红“而且……”手放到Elsa的胸口上，隔着衣服布料碰触着显现不到一个月的灵魂标记。  
这种时候，Anna讨厌死了这种缺少科学依据的玩意。比所谓的魔法还让人琢磨不透。  
关于这个标记Elsa也不清楚该如何安慰Anna。  
这种东西几乎是在明着告诉Anna，有一个和Elsa有相同标记的人日后会取代Anna的位置。Anna会因此被迫与Elsa分开，Anna会与另一个人分享她的姐姐，她的Elsa。  
每当想到这里，Anna既焦虑又气愤。每天闲下来的时候就会担心那个人的出现击碎自己的希望，又有一丝丝期望自己就是那个人。  
“Elsa。”Anna苦恼的把脸埋在Elsa的脖颈里，想用微弱的信息素来缓解自己的焦虑情绪。  
明显感受到Anna不安的Elsa思索着该如何让妹妹恢复精神，眨巴了几下眼睛后想到了什么。Elsa主动环住Anna的腰，微红着脸看着比自己高了一点点的妹妹问到“今天…要一起洗澡吗？”


	9. 变化

Anna完全没想到自己任性的撒娇会得到这样一个结果。自己所预想的最好结果也不过是得到姐姐一个紧紧的拥抱，如果能再加上一个吻就更好了。  
可一起洗澡这事，是自从分化之后就几乎不曾出现过的。  
Anna红着脸抱住因为过于羞耻而把脸扭开的Elsa“好啊，我们好久没有一起洗澡了。”这么说着，手上也没闲着。滑进Elsa的衣角里一点点脱下衣服，自己一下又一下轻吻着姐姐的额角和眼角让Elsa害羞的不敢睁开眼睛。  
等Elsa再次睁开双眼的时候，自己已经被脱的光溜溜的妹妹抱着泡在浴缸里了。家里的浴缸很大，即使两个成年躺在里面也一点也不觉得小。恰到好处的水温让Elsa放松的窝在Anna怀里，发出小小的呻吟舒展身子，也顾不得妹妹对自己胡乱的摸来摸去。  
Anna一脸幸福的抱着姐姐坐在浴缸里，如果自己有尾巴的话肯定在疯狂摇动。惬意的把脑袋搭在肩膀上，嗅着被热水蒸的愈加活跃的信息素。身心都极度放松的环抱着Elsa。喉咙里发出咕噜噜的声音。同时自己的下体被柔软的臀部靠座着，有点痛苦又有点舒服。  
碰到什么软物的Elsa小小翼翼地挪动自己的身体“Anna，别…别乱动。”想尽量挺直腰板，让那东西不和自己身体有接触。但被妹妹嗅蹭的肩部传来了细密的快感，抽走了Elsa多余的精力。只能红着脸，软趴趴的靠在Anna怀里。  
被拥抱的感觉很舒服，持续不断的安全感抚平了这段时间Elsa焦躁的情绪。  
但有点硌着自己的东西还是存在。  
毕竟分化性别不同，身体上的差异Elsa一时难以接受。即使在书上见过不少，亲自体会零距离接触还是第一次。即使在拍电影的时候都没有和对手有过如此亲密的接触。Elsa既兴奋又窘迫，有些紧张的把手僵在半空。  
“嗯？”沉浸在兴奋之中的Anna哼出一个小小的疑问鼻音，双手环着Elsa的腰，脑袋不断拱嗅着，希望得到更多Elsa香甜的信息素。  
“不洗澡吗？”看着抱着自己的妹妹已经泡了十多分钟的浴缸一点动静也没有，都要怀疑Anna是不是打算就这样抱着自己睡在浴缸里。“水要凉了，你会感冒的。”  
“唔，Elsa不会感冒吗？”Elsa的话说完没多久，Anna就觉得浴缸里的水和开始相比没有那么温暖了。觉得再放水继续泡在浴缸里也不是个事，自己只得乖乖的拿起莲蓬头先帮Elsa洗头，一边洗还一边嘀咕着“这水温降的也太快了。”  
“你抱着我在浴缸里泡了这么久，很正常。”Elsa背对着Anna，手放在胸前相互扣住。指尖散发着丝丝寒气。  
“可是这个水温应该够我们泡20分钟左右啊，怎么会呢。”Anna不甘的嘟囔着，一边帮Elsa卷好洗干净的金色长发。细长白净的铂金发丝在雾气弥漫的浴室里被卷上去大半露出纤细白皙的后脖颈儿，比开始散发着更加香甜的味道。  
“……Elsa。”Anna吞了吞口水缓解自己突然升腾的欲望“你…姐姐，你的发情期是不是快到了。”  
听到这句话，Elsa整个人呆愣住了。  
因为灵魂标记的影响，Elsa近期稳定的内分泌稍微有些紊乱。这种特殊时期因或许因此强制提前。  
作为Elsa长期稳定的临时标记者，Anna对姐姐发情期前兆非常清楚。除了比以往更加甜腻的信息素以外，就是后脖颈那里敏感脆弱的腺体会以一个微妙的弧度鼓起。诱惑着所有的Alpha去亲吻它，舔舐它，刺破它。注入自己的信息素将身下的标记。  
“Elsa。”Anna撩开湿重的长发，目不转睛地盯着那微微鼓起的腺体。嗓音嘶哑的呼唤着自己姐姐的名字“它鼓起来了。”低下头，轻柔的吻住那脆弱的皮肤。一只手环住Elsa的腰。自己尖锐的犬齿碰触着微凉湿滑的肌肤，激起Elsa阵阵快感。沿着脊椎包裹全身。  
“Anna，不要…”Elsa害怕的恳求抱住自己的妹妹“不要标记。”灵魂标记显现的现在，腺体被碰触的感觉更让Elsa感到本能的害怕。即使Elsa相信妹妹只会临时标记自己。  
几乎是一瞬间，Elsa觉得自己的胸口猛烈地胀痛，自己的力量不可控的外泄。下一瞬间，Elsa就遏制住了那股力量。  
“放心吧。”Anna无奈的闭上嘴，用鼻尖蹭了蹭鼓胀的腺体，不再去碰触那里“灵魂标记对你的对象要求可严了。”无力的把脑袋搭在Elsa的肩上。小小的哀叹着。  
“Anna？”Elsa对妹妹突然的放弃行为感到不安，一只手放在Anna的小臂上。扭过头看着抱住自己有些蔫的妹妹“你…还好吗？”  
“一点都不好。”Anna赌气似的看着姐姐胸口的灵魂标记“就知道欺负我，现在连临时标记都不行了。”用脑袋轻轻撞了一下。  
Anna完全没想到，自己在习惯性想要刻下临时标记的瞬间，一股寒气沿着自己犬齿窜到身体里，牙龈冷的发疼。脑袋抽抽的疼。  
“……抱歉。”Elsa对自己这个体质也不好说什么。只能无奈亲吻妹妹的嘴角来安抚对方“我会想办法解决的。”  
“那这次的发情期怎么办？”Anna眨巴着眼睛，不是很期待的问着。  
“我的包里还有阻断剂。”Elsa继续窝到Anna的怀里背对妹妹，示意Anna继续帮自己洗头。  
“那以后呢？”Anna有些担心，如果有灵魂标记的那人一直不出现。Elsa岂不是要一直使用抑制剂和阻断剂，这样对身体的伤害很大。  
“我会想办法的。”Elsa靠在Anna的怀里这么说着，Anna看不到她的表情。


	10. 破局

结果和Elsa说的一样，打了阻断剂就没事了。只不过，以往Elsa基本上都是让Anna帮自己临时标记来渡过发情期，抑制剂和阻断剂很少使用。身体似乎因为长时间没有接触这些药剂，出现了不小的不适反应。身体过热着实吓了Anna一跳。好在经过Elsa的反复劝说，Anna放弃了把工作搬到家里做这件事，反而被Elsa表情严肃的打发去上班了，这让Anna多少有些受挫。  
窝在家里的Elsa一边处理着Rapunzel发给自己的工作文件一边一心二用的不断强化锻炼随着灵魂标记一起出现的奇特异能。按照更通俗的说法，自己所拥有的控制冰雪的能力应该称呼为魔法。  
除了长时间使用之外精神上有些疲倦，没有任何的副作用。

被打发去上班的Anna头疼的很，除了日常的工作管理和应付那些不知道从什么地方蹦出来想要谈药剂合作的怪人，另一件很重要的事情就是抽空在网络上搜索【灵魂标记出现的十大征兆】【如何让灵魂标记快速出现】等看过之后发现完全是唬人的标题党文章。  
Anna又给自己灌了一大口咖啡，食指不断在桌子上嘚嘚嘚的敲击着。  
时间在焦虑中过的飞快，一下子十几天就过去了。那些关于灵魂标记的专业论文Anna也快速过了十几篇。费了好大的功夫，有用的信息没几个字。又不好意找格尔达帮自己搜刮材料，平时公司的事就够这位女士忙活的了。  
Anna自己瞎琢磨也没得到什么信息量，急的只能在椅子上多转了几圈。椅子正咕噜噜的转着，突然间Anna想到了一个好办法。

难得比较空闲，窝在家里捏金子玩的Rapunzel被一通电话打搅了。  
半个小时后，梳着麻花辫戴着墨镜的金发美人在咖啡馆的角落里盯着穿着极其简约但仔细琢磨就会惊愕于工艺复杂的安大总裁。然而被死死盯住的小Alpha心安理得丝毫没有慌乱。不紧不慢的放下咖啡杯，直截了当的问Rapunzel“我也想有灵魂标记，要怎么做。”  
如果不是提前在电话里知道这次谈话的内容，Rapunzel今天很可能要陪店家一个价格不菲的骨瓷杯。自己毫不犹豫地白了Anna一眼。  
“你想追你姐也不是这种追法，这种东西强求不得。”  
“可我现在…”Anna疑神疑鬼的看了看附近，压低了声音。“我遇到了点事。”  
“你们姐妹俩本来就容易惹事。”Rapunzel无奈的叹了口气，食指在桌子上轻轻敲了三下。“说吧，五分钟。那些人没办法听到我们的谈话。”  
“wait，what？”Anna瞪大了眼睛看着自己的童年好友，似乎对这种强大的能力有几百个问题想问。可姐姐的事更重要，努力压下那蓬勃的求知欲，Anna说出自己遇到的问题“我没办法临时标记Elsa了。”  
Anna看着Rapunzel的眼睛，说的极为诚恳。  
“Elsa的灵魂标记在拒绝我，我牙都要被冻掉了。脑袋还抽抽的疼呢。”  
“哇哦……”Rapunzel长吸了一口气，完全没想到会是这种发展。在听到牙被冻住的时候一个激灵，立刻撑起身子靠近Anna。  
“怎么了？”Anna被好友吓的向后一仰，搞不清楚为什么反应这么大。“我只不过是牙齿稍微被冻……”  
“只是牙齿吗？”Rapunzel很严肃地看着Anna。  
“大概？只是一瞬间的事，我没有记得那么清楚。”Anna担心的望着好友“怎么了？Elsa的身体出什么事了？”  
“不是Elsa出什么事了，是你出什么事了。”Rapunzel皱着眉头坐下，递给Anna一面小镜子“出门前照镜子了没？”  
“当然，不梳头怎么出来……哦。”Anna接过镜子，看到镜子中的自己一时没了主意“我出门的时候还好好的。”  
即使咖啡馆角落的灯光昏暗Anna也能清楚的看到自己脑袋发生了什么。自己头顶的右侧，一缕长发伴随着耳边沙沙的细微响声在肉眼可见的变成白发。  
“你今天回家得找好借口。”Rapunzel有些悲观的说到。“或者……”开始思索起来  
“这也是标记反噬的结果吗？”Anna惊恐又好奇的把玩着手里的白发，吃不准Elsa看到这个会是什么反应。“只是我的头发受影响吗？”  
“我不确定具体的原因，但是你顶着这白花花的脑袋回去没有一个好理由，你觉得Elsa会接受吗？”  
“不会。”Anna秒答。  
“反正Elsa也要结束休息了，如果我现在用一个通告让她提前离开……”  
“不行…”Anna痛苦的看着Rapunzel，眼里充满了焦虑和不安“我不能，这件事我希望能告诉她。”  
“然后让Elsa因为这件……”Rapunzel话还没说完就被Anna小声打断了。  
Rapunzel设下的隔音结界已经失效，Anna强迫自己克制自己倾诉的欲望。“我可以去染发。”自己绞尽脑汁想出了一个法子。  
“没用。”Rapunzel不客气的拔下Anna一根白色头发，在指尖搓了搓“这不是简单的反噬，除非你把那的毛囊破坏。否则……”没再说下去  
“你能告诉我原因吗？”Anna望着Rapunzel，眼里满是痛苦的渴求。但是……  
“我现在不能，因为…不仅我们种族不同。”Rapunzel顿了顿，继续说下去“最重要的是，你的灵魂标记还没有出现。”说完话的瞬间给自己这片区域上了一个听觉视觉的双重规避结界。  
“我就是因为这件事才来请你帮忙的！”Anna控制不住自己的火气，拍桌而起。声音也大了好几分。说完话的瞬间就紧张的看着附近顾客的反应。  
“没事，尽管说。我加强了结界。”Rapunzel不在意的搅拌着自己的咖啡。  
“……谢谢。”Anna一脸懊悔的坐回椅子上，把脸埋在掌心。“我很担心Elsa，她的身体…”  
“问题是，Elsa会比你担心她要更担心你。”Rapunzel说出自己的困扰“但是灵魂标记这种事情，是完全的随机事件。或许你明天醒来就会发现自己出现了那玩意。”  
“这东西这么不靠谱，为什么还信？”Anna很不可思议的看着好友，心里记事小本本又给灵魂标记添上一笔。  
“因为可以利用。”Rapunzel开始转起手里的勺子，看着Anna脸上的表情“人族或许只能当成一个普通的标记。但是我们龙族可把这种标记作为某些仪式的媒介和起爆点或者其他什么比较特殊的东西。大家自然很看重。”  
“我完全没听说过。”  
“以后有机会了解。”  
“那我现在…”Anna有些焦虑的抓住自己的头发看着Rapunzel“我只能等了吗？”  
“不…你还有一种方式有机会加速标记的出现。”Rapunzel突然想到了什么，玩味的看着Anna“前提是你就是那个相同灵魂标记的人。”  
“我该怎么做？”听到Rapunzel的话，Anna觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。“请告诉我。”

难得的，Elsa接到Anna的电话告知回家在晚饭之后。原本Anna都是赶在晚饭前回家，今天说是有一个推不开的晚会要参加，不得已在外面吃晚饭。  
Elsa本是不太在意这种事的，自己忙起来的时候甚至好几个月没办法回家。两个人只能抽空见面。晚饭也是自己一个人解决。可是这半个月以来，Anna会每天热热闹闹陪伴自己吃早饭和晚饭，形成了习惯。自己一个人孤零零的在厨房烤箱前加热披萨的时候还是感到有些寂寞。偌大的别墅只有自己一个人，端着披萨和柠檬水坐在客厅的地毯上，为了排解无端生出的寂寞而打开了电视机。  
电视台正播放着晚间新闻，血猎协会的副会长正在接受记者采访。谈话内容是关于协会以后的发展，和现在进行的合作。而合作公司正Arendelle的竞争对手之一的埃尔南斯。这让Elsa心里不免有几个小疙瘩，自己的记忆里埃尔南斯的一个经理和血猎协会有不小的渊源。  
一下子没了食欲的Elsa把电视随便换到一个频道，只听声音。顺道擦了擦手指上的油渍端起自己的私人平板开始处理工作了。  
Elsa作为演员，最多的就是跑剧组。再偶尔到录音棚录制几首歌，以前拍电影有几首歌因为质量和运气爆火全球正和Rapunzel商量合适的时间出一张专辑。后天下午要去意大利拍外景，再过半个月，就又要进一部现代短剧的剧组拍摄。时间大概在两个月左右，按照Rapunzel发给自己的文件显示，那个导演是个喜欢实拍满世界乱跑的人。  
“又要开始新的演员生活了。”Elsa苦笑着保存好写满标注的文件。自己虽然很喜欢这种跟着剧情全球一起到处跑的感受，但是没办法陪伴Anna多少会有些寂寞“不知道Anna会不会生气。”  
话音刚落，Elsa就听到了熟悉的【我回来了】声音，还有关门落锁的声音。  
“欢迎回来……”Elsa站起身想走过去迎接自己的妹妹，却发现站在门口的Anna头发有将近3分之一都变得雪白。“Anna！”  
Elsa疾步跑到Anna身边抓住妹妹的手臂焦急的问着“你…你的头发怎么了？”  
但Anna却是和平时并无二致的看着Elsa，微笑的说到“白色的像雪花一样，很漂亮吧。”  
“你在说什么呢，Anna！”Elsa焦急的提高了声调，有担心吓到了妹妹而放软了调子“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”  
“Elsa告诉我一件事，我就告诉你发生了什么。”Anna真诚地看着自己姐姐的眼睛，Elsa海蓝色的双瞳中满是对自己的担忧。  
“……好。”为了妹妹的身体健康，Elsa犹豫了半秒就答应了Anna的要求。想着Anna不管问什么问题自己都会回答，即使是以前有关父母那些事情都……  
“Elsa。”Anna轻轻反握住Elsa的左手，捧在手心。牵着放到自己脖颈处，指腹挨着柔软脆弱的皮肤。  
Elsa能感受到那里奔腾的血液，Elsa可以听到血液流动的声音。Elsa呆愣的看着自己的妹妹，和以往不同的信息素在一点点的散出。  
看着姐姐的反应，Anna笑了。清脆又甜美的声音让Elsa回过神。  
Anna握着Elsa的手，大拇指轻轻在手背摩挲着。温柔的看着Elsa问到“Elsa现在有多渴望我的血液？”  
怪异的问题如同锥子一般猛烈地刺入Elsa的心脏，让人动弹不得。痛苦麻痹的感觉从脊骨炸开滑下，让Elsa僵在原地不知道该如何回答。  
“姐姐。”Anna牵起Elsa的右手，放在嘴边亲吻泛白的指节“你愿意告诉我吗？”


	11. 灵魂标记其二

告诉什么？我该说什么？为什么会这样？  
Elsa麻木的大脑内，除了感受渴求的血液奔腾就只剩下一丝残存的理智去思考Anna的问题。  
“你…在说什么呢，Anna。”Elsa不敢看着妹妹，试图进行最后的挣扎蒙混过关。“我，怎么可能会想要你的…”  
Elsa深呼吸一口气，试图把这件归类为Anna在开玩笑。攥着自己最后的理智，强迫自己抬头看着Anna。  
“我……”Elsa看到了一眼不发的Anna，蓝绿色的眼瞳里面满是对自己的担忧。  
可Elsa还是选择隐藏。  
“我们都是人类，不会想要血液的。好了……”Elsa挺直腰背尽量让自己的声音听起来很正常，把右手抽出来。“Anna你现在得告诉我，你的头发是怎么回事。”  
“我说是染的，Elsa会相信吗？”  
“不。”Elsa下意识地回答妹妹的问题。“你从来不染发。”  
“我也一样。”Anna左手大拇指拂过Elsa的下颌骨“我不相信你不渴求鲜血，因为我的存在就是证明。”  
Anna的声音明明很温柔，Elsa却觉得自己浑身发冷。  
“Elsa，我们应该相互信任相互支持。不是吗？”Anna轻柔的把Elsa抱在怀里，蹭了蹭比自己矮半个脑袋的姐姐。自己的信息素温驯地包裹着Elsa。“我不希望你因为我而刻意隐瞒自己的欲望。”  
“可是……”Elsa趴在Anna的怀里感受着熟悉而温热的气息，听到血液鼓动的声音“你不应该被我卷入这些危险的事情。”妹妹薰衣草味的信息素一直在安抚自己的情绪。  
“我可是你的妹妹。”Anna感觉得到，Elsa的手在缓慢拂过自己的脖颈。有些痒。“爸爸说过，我们应该相互支持。”  
“……Anna。”Elsa听到Anna提起多年前便去世的父亲身体一顿，想不明白Anna为什么会在毫不知情的情况下提起这件事。“你…怎么知道…”双手撑在Anna肩上直起身，想要拿回作为长姐的尊严和权威。  
“我不知道的事很多，但我知道你是我姐姐。我不能放着你不管。”Anna利用Alpha的优势压住Elsa，打断Elsa的话。下一瞬间又放软了姿态。很委屈的看着Elsa“还是说……”话没有明说出来，却用自己最无辜的眼神看着Elsa。  
“我…我只是希望你可以更安全的生活。”Elsa从小就对撒娇的妹妹没辙，但是家族以前的事情对Elsa的困扰也是真的“现在我没法一直保护你。”  
因为工作的原因，Anna不得不和Elsa分开。有时候会将近一个月见不上一面。  
“所以我才更需要和Elsa站在一起，不是吗？”Anna笑眯眯的看着Elsa。  
Elsa沉默的扭过头，不再回答。  
“Elsa需要我。”明明是问句，Anna却说的很肯定。双手温柔却有力地环住Elsa的身体，不让姐姐有一丝逃脱的可能性。  
“我……”Elsa双手撑在Anna胸口，没办法狠心说出自己不需要Anna这样的话。因为她知道，这是不可能的。Elsa很清楚自己需要什么。也知道Anna在诱惑自己做些什么。只是自己不想那么快就决定，明明还有很多时间。  
Anna静静的抱住Elsa“我们是一家人。”说话间发现姐姐正紧紧拽住自己的衣角，没有放开“有些事需要我们一起去面对。”低下头，又一次将自己的脖颈送过去。信息素在诱惑着Omega对自己动手。  
一瞬间，Elsa脑海里浮现出无数种逃离Anna的可能性。但在下一瞬间又被自己打破。自己现在的身份，对于妹妹的依赖。都无法再固守以前的坚持了，也不能任性的丢下Anna不管。Elsa用尽这些年积攒的冲动趴伏在Anna怀里，鼻尖蹭着妹妹的脖颈。小声说到“你说的没错，我们会一起面对的。”  
手扶着Anna的脸颊，自己尖锐的犬齿磨蹭着Anna柔嫩的皮肤。耳边响起猛烈的心跳，这时Elsa还能分得清Anna心跳是什么样的。  
“请不要离开我。”Elsa下意识说出了这样一句话，没有被Anna的耳朵漏掉。  
下一瞬间，剧烈的疼痛从脖颈传来。还带着诡异的快感，顺着脊骨延展至全身。  
Anna耳边响起了咕咚咕咚吞咽液体的声音，自己的身体也因为失去血液而发冷。  
脑袋又开始疼的厉害了。

Elsa在刺破Anna肌肤的瞬间，全身都因为得到这新鲜的血液而兴奋的颤抖。Elsa极力克制着自己大口大口吞噬血液的欲望，尽量以一种温和的方式摄取自己亲妹妹的血液。但是身体一直在叫嚣着这样不够，还要更多。对于更多能量的渴求让Elsa的脚下无意间出现一个由雪花构成的魔法阵，Elsa的力量正源源不断的从那泄露。

当Anna从失血过多的眩晕中清醒过来的时候，发现自己正躺在一张床上。勉强撑起身子环顾四周发现自己躺在Elsa的房间里，想要张嘴说话却发现喉咙干渴的不行。  
“Anna！”好在醒来没多久，Elsa就端着一碗不知道是什么东西的果冻状物回到自己身边。端起碗要自己吞下。Anna想也没想的就把那玩意一口气喝光了。喉咙勉强回复了滋润。  
Anna回味着嘴里的薄荷味慢慢扭过头去看着Elsa，发现姐姐正一脸忧伤的看着自己。“我…怎么了吗？”Anna有些不解的摸摸自己的脸颊，脸上应该没什么变化。  
“头还疼吗？”Elsa十分怜惜地抚摸着Anna脖子上已经结痂的伤口，“我第一次没有控制好力度。对不起。”  
“完全没事，虽然没有看到Elsa结束时候的表情有点可惜。但是我的脑袋…哦。”听到Elsa的话，Anna猛然想起来一般的去摸了摸自己的脑袋。发现头发上还是有一撮白毛。“还有啊。”  
“嗯。因为Anna被我的信息素引入强制发情了，所以…”Elsa扭过头小声解释到。  
“所以？”刚刚醒来的Anna还是一脸茫然的看着脸颊微红的Elsa。  
“我标记了你。”Elsa用比蚊子还小的声音解释到。Anna却用性命担保这是自己这边听到过最清晰的一句话。  
“你标记了我？！”Anna不再管自己头发的问题，不可思议地掀开被子，抓起自己的衣服。  
自己小腹露出的瞬间，Anna想起Rapunzel在咖啡馆和自己说的话。笑嘻嘻地看向一脸惊愕的Elsa。  
“一样的图案。我是你的了，姐姐。”  
“别在这种时候叫我姐姐！”  
和Elsa一样的灵魂标记清晰地出现在Anna的小腹上。


	12. 一部分真相

“所以你们就这样擅自修改了行程？”  
Anna被摄血后的第二天下午，气势汹汹的经纪人坐在Anna的私人飞机里数落着表情不一的姐妹俩。  
“我可以提前到那边准备工作，Anna刚好可以去考察意大利的工厂。”Elsa不是很在意的耸了耸肩，撕开杏干的包装袋送进嘴里。  
“你们没必要这么快就出发。”坐在私人飞机的会客厅里聊天自然是不担心偷听，讨论的话题也比平时危险了许多。  
“我本来是希望明天出发的，可Elsa不同意。”Anna可怜兮兮地坐在沙发椅里，看着怀里给自己编辫子的姐姐，不甘心的嘟囔着“待在家里多好。”  
Rapunzel睨了眼腻歪在一起的姐妹俩“待在家里不怕那些家伙找上门？”  
“血猎协会的？”Anna好奇的问起来，自己对那些人的了解不算多。又因为姐姐的事给耽误了。“他们有什么理由找上门？”  
“因为你出现了灵魂标记，还恢复了血族的身份。如果不是Rapunzel昨天晚上帮忙，或许今天早上上新闻的会是我们。”Elsa一边用手梳理着Anna的白发一边解答Anna的疑问。“渴了吗？”  
“wait，what？上新闻？我们？”明摆着害羞却又把Elsa死死抱在怀里的Anna不太能跟上姐姐的节奏。一边想着今天早上吃早饭的时候比较有印象的新闻是什么一边回答Elsa的问题“我不渴。爸妈的封印解开后，我直到现在也没有什么感觉。至于新闻，我记得早上比较重要的新闻是协会的新药物进入二阶段实验？”  
“还有呢？”Elsa不是很高兴的扯了一下Anna编好的白色麻花辫，把切好的牛肉干递到妹妹嘴边。Rapunzel坐在一边喝茶，丝毫没有打扰姐妹俩聊天的打算。  
“还有…呃。”Anna一边嚼着牛肉干一边思考“昨天晚上科罗纳公司在我们家附近的天灯晚会？这不是三年一次就有的活动吗？”  
“正解。”Rapunzel笑脸灿烂的看着Anna，提出了一个问题“Anna，你来猜猜昨天的晚会为什么算帮忙。”  
“唔，我想一下。”Anna下意识抱住Elsa，捏住对方指腹轻轻揉搓着。  
“我昨天晚上被姐姐咬了，灵魂标记在各种因素作用下显现。也因为这样Elsa不得不通过外泄力量来进行帮助我？”  
“正确。”Rapunzel表情略有夸张的肯定Anna的分析。而Elsa沉默着不知道在想什么。  
“姐姐当时泄露出的力量，必须要有强大的力量作为掩护？”Anna看了一眼Elsa又看了一下Rapunzel。  
Rapunzel点了点头，这时Elsa说话了。  
“为了给我和Anna打掩护，你特意配合公司的活动将点燃的龙力洒在天空。这次，真的欠了你一个大人情。”  
“不用谢我，反正我迟早也要干这种事。还不如趁着能给你们打掩护的时候做了。一举多得，也别觉得欠了我多大的人情。等我结婚典礼的时候多包点礼费就好了。”Rapunzel轻笑着扔了一颗花生进嘴里嚼起来，把这重大事件就这样带过了。  
“结婚？”Anna呆愣的和Elsa互看了一眼，不明白为什么话题会突然跑到这个方面。  
突然Elsa像是想到了什么似的猛的从Anna怀里站起来“你和那个他签订了龙契？”  
“对啊。可惜你们俩当时窝在家里运动没出来看风景，昨天晚上可漂亮了。”  
“龙契？”Anna还想问什么却被Elsa皱着眉头摁在椅子里。会客厅的麦克风也适时传来飞机即将起飞的广播。  
Elsa有些懊恼自己的节奏被广播打断，无言坐在Anna身边系好安全带。自己盯着Rapunzel看了几秒“龙契的事我不多问，但现在起飞前不准多嘴。”也如此警告Anna。  
Anna疑惑的看看Elsa又扭头想找好友要解释，但对方只是很无所谓的耸了下肩膀就闭上眼睛享受起飞前的时光了。  
Elsa没发话，Anna也不敢出声。只能呆呆的看着窗外的景色，在引擎的轰鸣声中看着地面离自己越来越远。

约摸20分钟左右的爬升结束后，Elsa解开安全带站起来。  
Anna才敢张嘴问话“为什么起飞前不能说话？”难不成姐姐对飞机起飞有什么特别的禁忌吗？不至于吧。  
“唔……哎呀，特殊时期。起飞前别乌鸦嘴比较安全嘛。”Rapunzel在椅子上伸了个懒腰，对着Anna眨了一下眼睛“万一我们因为安全问题被扣压在机场，工作搞不好就要泡汤了。”  
“我想他们应该做不到。”Anna听到是这个理由松了口气“手续我都打点好了，他们不敢压人的。”如果安全问题搞不定，Anna也不太可能晚上说了走，第二天下午就能坐私人飞机去别的国家。  
“以防万一。”Elsa翻看自己的私人背包，把里面的一叠文件递给Anna，上面是用特殊墨水书写的。“协会有几名幻术师，如果真的想留人也不是不可能。”  
“那我们今天算走的巧？”Anna透过光线也只在纸张上隐约看见几行字，想问Elsa要怎么看却被示意收好。  
“是及时，再不走那些人真的要上门查户口了。”Elsa走到会客厅门口取下对讲机和驾驶舱的机长通话。  
不至于吧。Anna在心里默默吐槽着。  
“话说回来，Anna你可真厉害。一天就搞定了航线，我们去意大利的哪个机场？”Rapunzel抓住Elsa谈话的机会和Anna聊家常，平时和Elsa都是坐客机出行。工作时间坐私人飞机的机会可不多。  
“我们不去意大利的机场。”Anna见姐姐在布置工作，就磕起瓜子和Rapunzel聊着。“那的航线太复杂了，短时间批不下来。”  
“那我们怎么去意大利？”Rapunzel有点吃惊，却没忘记往嘴里塞零食“难不成要我们偷渡？”大明星和公司老总偷渡二三事可以写一篇很有意思的报导了。  
“你想多了。”Elsa谈完话很自然的坐到Anna大腿上端起杯子喝茶，Anna也习惯性的把手环在Elsa腰上，脑袋搭在肩上。“我们会坐私人游艇去意大利。飞机在Testarossa家的私人岛屿降落。”  
“哦……”听到这个家族Rapunzel倒吸一口气，然后嘿嘿笑了几声。嘴角翘起的弧度有些特别。  
“她们是Arendelle的合作伙伴，能这么快得到航线许可也是……Rapunzel你笑的有些奇怪。”看着好友鼓着腮帮子笑的奇怪模样Anna感到不解。  
“有件事Anna你还不知道。”怀里喝着茶的Elsa一本正经地看着Anna，把人看的心里直发毛。  
“Testarossa家是意大利古老的血族，现任家族族长和我们是同辈人。”  
“WHAT？”


	13. 登岛准备

Anna因为一时间难以消化过大的信息量而决定在飞机里散步。直接把Elsa撂在会客厅里和Rapunzel聊天。  
Anna一离开房间，Elsa就像变了个人似的红着脸把自己藏在椅子里。Rapunzel有些不解的调笑起来“当时你窝在小Anna怀里怎么没害羞？现在人走了才害羞起来？大家长反射弧挺长的啊。说吧，你今天这么黏她是不是……”给了Elsa一个你懂的眼神。  
Elsa微红着脸看到那个表情后揉了揉自己的脸颊，拍了拍试图让自己冷静下来。“不，Anna没有标记我。我只让她临时……”  
“还没有？”Rapunzel不可思议的瞪大了眼睛“你们俩都有灵魂标记了，而且小Anna还经常临时标记你，昨天晚上也恢复了血族的力量，你居然没有让她标记你？到底是小Anna太怂还是你太严厉了？不，如果她还没有标记你，你就这么黏她。以后可咋办啊。”  
被两位姐姐辈提到的Anna在飞机吧台前打了个小小的喷嚏。  
“一次说这么多话，你不累吗。”Anna往Rapunzel嘴里塞了一篇枣糕“明天要工作，如果被标记的话容易进入热潮期影响工作。……以后有机会。”Elsa像是想起了什么转移了话题“倒是你，昨天晚上那么大动静。你父母没说你吗？”  
“说了。”Rapunzel一脸平静的吞下嘴里的零食。“说我动静不够大，提点我婚礼仪式上要搞更壮观的。”  
“呃……确实有你家的风格”听到这话Elsa愣了好几秒才反应过来。有时候自己完全无法理解龙族喜好大场面的习惯。

Anna端着饮料回到会客厅的时候，Elsa已经躺在放平的椅子上睡着了。Anna看了眼正翻看杂志的好友，将饮料放在桌子上。走到Elsa身边帮忙拉好毯子以免姐姐着凉。自己也找了个位置坐下准备休息。刚躺下没多久，自己眼前就出现了由金色粒子构成的文字。  
【Elsa在睡觉，就不说话打扰她休息了。打算利用这个时间来锻炼一下自己的能力吗？你现在还对那股力量很生疏吧？】  
Anna匆忙扭头看向Rapunzel，发现她举起了一只手轻轻晃了晃。Anna不知道该怎么回答，只能对着好友的方向狠狠的点了点头。

Elsa被飞机降落广播吵醒，从椅子上醒来的时候发现Anna正乖乖坐在一边的椅子上一脸讨好的看着自己。房间里即使有不断运转的空气净化器，还是能问到一股焦糊的味道。Anna额前的刘海也能看见几根明显卷曲的毛发。Elsa无奈的叹了口气，伸手揉了揉Anna依旧柔顺的长发把刘海几根翘起的头发打平“不管你想做什么都可以，不过在飞机里还是要注意安全。不是所有人都有自保能力。”  
Anna如小鸡啄米般点头，屁颠屁颠的跟在起身的Elsa身后。拿着两人的行李，进行降落前的准备。把真正的经纪人给冷落在一边，让Rapunzel破口大骂。

三人出舱的时候，这个岛的主人亲自来接。此时见到合作几年的朋友，Anna第一次对所谓的血族气息有更直接的感受。原来一直是普通感受的Anna，有一些同级别血族间的竞争感。这更接近于一种本能的气场，惹得Anna不自觉的将属于血族的气息外放，周围的空气因此都热了不少。不过这种感觉也只维持了几秒钟就被Elsa打断了。Elsa挥着手收很快住了Anna肆意外放的气场“我家妹妹前几天才恢复，请见谅。”向岛主人致歉。  
Testarossa的家主笑笑没有说什么，表示能够理解。请三人坐摆渡车前往小岛的码头。期间一直陪伴在家主身边的红栗发女子便向三人介绍小岛的各种设施。  
Anna认得这个人，之前和Elsa有过合作关系一位日本演员。姓高町，和Testarossa家主关系似乎很不错。  
摆渡车平稳的开着，夹杂着海腥味的微凉海风扑面而来。让人精神不少。  
不远处可以看见沙滩码头上停靠着一艘游艇。  
“其实我更建议你们留在岛上明天再过去。”车子停下后，金发红瞳的家主看着Elsa和Anna说着“最近意大利的血猎有点上头。”特意多看了Anna几秒“新生儿更要注意安全。”  
对此Anna只是轻轻哼了一声。


	14. 适应期

上岛之后，三人在Arendelle旗下一家连锁五星酒店安顿好。Elsa和Anna一间房，Rapunzel一间。稍微休息一会后，三人开始了名为逛街实则摸底的行动。Rapunzel窝在酒店房间里收集岛上信息，Anna陪着Elsa去街上闲逛。为了尽量不被认出来，Elsa换上了有兜帽的藏青色外套，还带上口罩和墨镜。头发束起来扎了个低马尾，原本Elsa为了方便放头发想扎个鱼骨辫，但Anna提出鱼骨发型过于眼熟。很容易被人一眼认出只得作罢。Anna给自己选了一幅飞行员墨镜，再挑了个渔夫帽扣在脑袋上就牵着Elsa的手蹦蹦跳跳地出门逛街去了。  
到了街上，看着阳光下来来往往的行人。Anna略有些紧张的握住Elsa的手，这时自己对新生儿的警告才有体会。  
原本待在家里，习惯了Elsa的味道还不觉得有什么。可现在大街上都是行人，血族的本能被唤醒。灵敏的嗅觉和听觉捕捉着每一个经过自己的人身上的心跳和血液鼓动的声音。空气里若有若无信息素的味道刺激着Anna，若不是身为血族亲王对摄入的血液蕴含的能量要求过高，Anna毫不怀疑自己在街上没走多久就会被协会的人一通招呼打包带走。  
Anna尽量让自己的呼吸保持正常。Elsa看了Anna一眼什么都没有说，只是牵着Anna慢走到一处没什么人小胡同里。比街上的温度要低一些，两边的石质建筑散发着古老的气息，脚底青灰色的石砖被长年累月的脚步磨的圆润光滑。建筑的阴影里，Anna靠在墙壁上喘息着。眼睛因为欲望而失焦，耳边是自己吵闹的心跳和临街若有若无的游客声。  
突然一根吸管抵在自己嘴唇上，Anna下意识地吮吸。不少冰凉的液体就直接吞下了肚，脑袋清醒不少。回过神来，Elsa正拿着一杯装有透明的液体的冰晶杯站在自己眼前。杯子在光线下显示出漂亮的深蓝色，像水晶一样。  
“走这么点路就中暑了真不像你。”摘下帽子和口罩的Elsa笑吟吟的看着有些迷糊的Anna，对妹妹晃了晃杯子。  
“我这是在特殊时期。”Anna咕哝了一声，接过杯子自己乖乖喝起来。里面液体冰冰凉凉的，还能吃到一些小冰渣。明显可以感觉到自己体内摄血的欲望在被这些液体迅速安抚下去，不过自己对Elsa的欲望倒是比之前更大了些。  
“姐姐。”Anna低下头，眼巴巴地看着Elsa。手里握着杯子对姐姐张开手，“可以抱抱我吗？”  
“当然可以。”Elsa看着Anna的动作稍微愣了一下，然后很迅速地回抱住Anna。杯子瞬间被Elsa化为无形。把还在适应期的妹妹搂在怀里“中暑了就想找姐姐撒娇了？”  
“嗯。”Anna闭上眼睛，鼻子在Elsa身上胡乱拱嗅着“今天我早点回去好不好？”除了自己姐姐身上熟悉的味道之外，Anna还闻到了一丝非常细微的沾染在铁器上的火药味。离的不是很近，却若有若无的在自己和Elsa附近徘徊。  
Elsa抱着Anna没多说什么，自己亲昵的捏了捏Anna的鼻子“肚子就饿了？”  
“嗯”抱着Elsa，Anna恢复了大半精力，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛看向Elsa。“我想吃奶油炖菜，还收集了好多图片呢。”这么说着掏出自己的手机以一个微妙的角度举给Elsa看，还一边往胡同外走。翻动图片一边把Rapunzel发来的警告短信划给Elsa看。【岛上有巡逻的，注意安全。别太晚回来】  
似乎，Elsa和Anna在登陆本岛的第一时间开始就被那些无聊的血猎给看上了。只不过出于对普通人的限制不好出手。  
那些人只是缺一个合理动手的理由而已，毕竟明星和大公司老总没有第一时间找出确凿证据就被血猎找上门，协会的门面不受影响也会被影响。除非有那种被太阳晒傻了脑子的家伙。在没有监控的地方被团灭就是自己的实力问题了。  
Anna给Elsa带好口罩和帽子，站在Elsa身后推着人晃晃悠悠地走出胡同。下午的阳光还是有些晒，Anna见不得自己皮肤白嫩的姐姐被如此毒辣的阳光摧残。在附近的小店面随意买了点当地特产就回酒店了。  
一回到酒店里，Anna就拉上窗帘脱去散发着热量的外套，在浴室里不停的用冷水给自己洗脸。Elsa锁上了房门把【请勿打扰】的按钮按下。针对信息素的空气净化器也小功率开启。而自己坐在床边手里把玩着一小块泛着淡淡蓝光的冰晶，冰晶上有一些细小的裂痕。  
Anna用冷水冷静不少回到卧室打算好好休息的时候，闻到一丝血腥味。扭头发现Elsa利用冰晶刺破了自己的手掌，些许血珠正缓缓滑落冰晶内部凝结成血色花瓣。  
“Anna。”Elsa抬头看着自己的妹妹，看见红发的小家伙着魔似的一步步走到自己面前。  
“Elsa……”Anna颤抖着呼唤自己的姐姐，下意识吞咽着口水。属于血族亲王的血液在诱惑着自己。血腥味之中夹杂着非常非常淡的信息素香味。Omega亲王的血，是最优质的血液。  
Anna觉得自己口渴极了，僵硬的捧起Elsa还留着血的手。梗着脖子俯视等待着自己Omega的许可。  
“喝吧。”  
话音出口的瞬间，湿滑的舌头便卷走了残留在手掌上的血珠。尖利的犬齿刺进细小的伤口里，试图让让更多血液流出。  
可还没等Anna喝到血满足自己蛰伏已久的欲望，就发现Elsa手掌上的伤口在冰雪能力的治愈下已恢复完好。  
憋的难受的Anna涨红着脸看了看姐姐的手又看向Elsa。想要用力刺破皮肤摄取血液，又不敢真的那么做。  
Elsa坐在床上，看着Anna急到快要打转的姿态只是笑吟吟的看着。  
“想要吃，就得自己动手。”Elsa一部分的内心渴望感受到Anna对自己暴烈的占有欲，即使会让妹妹对自己粗鲁一些也无所谓。


	15. 准备

Anna急吼吼地看着Elsa，现在咬也不是不咬也不是。出于本能和欲望自己当然希望就这样把Elsa吃干抹尽，可残存的理智在告诉Anna如果放开了做。Elsa明天或许可以正常工作，但一定会被自己折腾的不轻。不忍姐姐受委屈的想法和内心深处不断翻涌的施虐欲在斗争。Anna咬着牙，瞪着Elsa。想不明白Elsa到底有多信任自己才会对自己全无防备。  
喉咙里发出咕噜噜的声音，脑袋抵在Elsa的肩膀上在Elsa耳边喘着粗气。Elsa像挠狗狗一样，揉着Anna的脑袋，有意散发着些微的信息素。Elsa很清楚，已经被自己标记的妹妹对信息素要更加依赖和敏感。  
Anna闭上眼睛去感受着冰凉的Omega气息，大脑因为信息素反而恢复了理智，但身体却热的过分，感觉快要烧着一般。极端的感受让Anna有些痛苦的呻吟抱紧Elsa。Elsa却也没有下一步动作，两人就这么僵持在一起。过了好几分钟，Anna眯着眼睛克制着自己巨大的欲望一点点离开Elsa。喉咙干渴到可怕。  
Anna就那么合着衣服跌落在浴缸里，打开莲蓬头，冰凉的水直接打在自己身上。一点点缓解过于燃烧的欲望。但是水无法缓解喉咙的干渴。  
Anna闭着眼睛在浴缸里喘着粗气，控制着体内那股沸腾的火热。虚无的伪视觉中，Anna觉得自己的那股力量从手掌延伸出去，抓住附近一股淡蓝色的能量体。冰凉的触感沿着自己的火焰滋润身体。不知不觉中，喉咙的干渴缓解了大半。  
Anna睁开眼睛，看见Elsa一脸温柔地坐在浴缸边。细长的手指爬梳着自己的头发，指尖轻轻压按头皮。舒服的Anna发出小小的呻吟。  
“我想今天似乎不太适合剧烈运动。”  
“中暑了就要好好休息。有什么事回家再做也可以。”Elsa的声音很平静，Anna却觉得Elsa对自己有巨大的渴望。Anna想回应，却不能是现在。  
自己很想要Elsa，但今天没有足够的时间来细细品尝标记后的发热期。有工作打扰自己，Anna总觉得有些煞风景。而且…  
“家里没有人看着，我们闹腾一点也不会有人投诉吧？”Anna看着Elsa，手指动了动，浴缸里的水在快速的沸腾。化为水汽。  
Elsa看见妹妹的左手手掌里出现了一团淡紫色的火焰。不禁笑了出来“即使我们没有邻居也不能太过分，我们之后都还要上班。”和童年时期一样的火焰，意味着Anna在自己的帮助下快速渡过了恢复血族身份和能力后最危险的力量散逸期。  
“我又不是小孩了，不会玩那么久的。”Anna晃晃悠悠地从浴缸里站起来，Elsa一挥手衣服里的水就凝结成了冰晶。下一瞬间就碎成无数个小冰晶跌落在浴缸里。  
Anna瞪大了眼睛看着Elsa，手里的火焰熄灭了又拍了拍自己重新干爽的衣物“……姐，能教我吗？”  
“等我们回家再说吧。”Elsa看着呆愣的Anna笑了出来。

第二天Elsa工作的时候，Anna倒是一反常态的没有跟着自己。而是留下一条短信就去稍远一些的分公司视察去了。短信里说似乎是联系上了Testarossa的家主一起。  
Elsa的工作从上午持续到旁晚才结束，行李都收拾好准备登船离岛的时候Anna才掐着时间赶到。Elsa忧心忡忡的盯着Anna看，可自己的妹妹除了有些担心自己迟到以外完全没有其他的反应。脸上没有伤痕，身上也没有血腥味。就连信息素的味也淡的很。  
Anna偏了偏脑袋看着焦虑的看向自己的姐姐，开口解释到“我没事的。只是今天要走的地方比较多稍微有些耽误了时间。”还在靠近Elsa的时候用自己的火焰对着Elsa勉强比了一个小小的爱心。这是Anna小时候经常向姐姐示好的一个行为。  
看到Anna这么做，Elsa也不好多说什么。直接揉了揉Anna的脑袋准备返航。晚上返航途中，Rapunzel一反常态的一言不发。死死盯着自己的平板，似乎上飞机前家里传来的消息不是太好。Anna和Elsa去问也只得到一个名为葛朵的巫女的消息。似乎那是龙族内部的纠纷。  
回到本国后，Rapunzel迅速调整好心态向Elsa请了小一周的假期，将Elsa和Anna送回家之后连茶也没来的及喝就赶回家了。  
“感觉最近大家都挺忙的。”Anna拖着自己和Elsa的行李放到衣帽架，稍微吃了点东西垫垫肚子后在浴室里简单冲了个澡换了身居家服饰打开电脑整理起一天的工作。  
当Anna处理了一些文件，解决一些电子文档后Elsa也泡好澡穿着宽大的浴衣从浴室里走出来。身上散发着淡淡的牛奶味信息素香气，Anna想起来自己有些事要和姐姐确认。  
是非常重要的事情。


	16. 标记后

结果那件重要的事，以Anna自己腰酸到不行落幕。这让年轻的Alpha很是不解，被标记的Omega欲望有那么大吗？还是说……  
比Elsa更早起来的Anna偷偷摸摸看着怀里的姐姐，对方一脸幸福笑容的窝在自己怀里睡觉。当天晚上把自己吃干抹净到头就睡，早上日上三杆了还窝在自己怀里睡觉。Anna觉得这除了是好事还是好事。  
Elsa被自己标记后，只会对自己的信息素有反应。换言之，如果自己还像以前一样不管不顾地乱撒信息素肯定会被姐姐拧着耳朵丢到房间里反省。而且药用信息素对Elsa的作用或许会减少，想到这里Anna忍不住摩挲Elsa白金的秀发，靠近点还能闻到淡淡的混杂着自己信息素的味道。突然意识到什么的Anna小心地窝在Elsa怀里，让舒适的Omega气息包裹自己。  
被自己亲妹妹标记的Elsa难得的彻底放松自己，连平时牢固的生物钟都没有喊醒自己，而是睡了个真真正正的自然醒。等意识从混沌的梦中缓缓苏醒之时床外已是黄昏，手下意识摸向自己身侧。不是意料之中的冰冷而是微微带些余温，Elsa有些困惑的眨着眼睛。  
自己不认为作为公司老总的Anna会陪自己睡那么久时间。再次闭上眼睛抚摸着自己锁骨上的灵魂标记，那里传来些微的鼓动。自己睡过头的大脑渐渐苏醒，敏感的梨鼻器嗅到了标记后Alpha混在Omega腺体内特有的信息素。虽然比较淡却足够清晰。闻到爱人味道的Elsa红着脸在床边寻找自己的衣物，没几秒就在左手的床头柜上发现叠好的衣物。Elsa快速套好衣物走出房间准备寻摸点吃的，却发现自己亲爱的妹妹自己的Alpha正坐在客厅的沙发上看书。茶几上是一盒吃了几片的意式披萨，还配有防了不少冰块的可口可乐。  
Elsa走上前拿起一块披萨就往嘴里塞，和皮实干厚的美式披萨不同，轻薄柔软的意式披萨是难得的美味。几口可乐下肚，Elsa不那么饿了。  
“Anna，你在看什么呢？”站在Anna身边，屈起膝盖微微弯下身子。妹妹手里是一本很厚的，孕妇产前指南。  
“…………唔。”Elsa沉默了好半天没有说话，Anna只是扭头有些微妙的看着自己的姐姐。  
“我提早做准备吗，毕竟……有机会不是？”Anna低下身子，脑袋微微上扬看着自己的姐姐。尽量让自己的眼神看起来无辜，才不是自己内心无比渴望能够让自己亲姐姐孕育属于她们的孩子。  
“………还不是时候。”面对小狗狗一般可爱的Anna，Elsa实在难以拒绝。只能模棱两可的回复Anna。绝口不提自己听到那句话时自己内心有多么兴奋。  
Elsa不动声色的鄙视咒骂自己，自己这样一个怪物不仅用标记捆绑了对方。还渴望能和亲妹妹一起养育后代，这怎么可能呢？


End file.
